A New Age
by nightmareking
Summary: Title's a work in progress. Sequel to Monster Love (rewrite.) Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel. And I forgot to mention it in the previous story, but the person in the cell that Marco handed the blanket and pillow to will be revealed here. Sorry for forgetting that, everyone, I only got like three hours of sleep prior to writing the final chapter. This is going to be rated for violence, language and a few other things I'm sure everyone can guess. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Marco walked towards the staircase leading to the dungeons when he heard Star's voice question, "Going to get some blood?" he stopped and looked back to see the blonde princess standing behind him with a slight smile crossing her lips, "Well Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for blood right now. I'm just going to get some mice and there's an inmate I'd like to talk to," Star arched a brow and Marco slightly frowned, "It's one of the prisoner I brought back from earth."

"What…but Marco, they-"

"I know Estrella, but this one I need to talk to…even more than my parents," Star frowned and walked up beside him, "You don't have come with me you know,"

"I know…but there's a few things I'd like to say to one of the people from earth," she took hold of Marco's cold hand and slightly smiled, "Well let's go before the mice decide to play hide and seek with you," Marco took a deep breath and nodded before the two walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons.

The two stood in front of a cell and a pair of mint green eyes looked up at them and a voice moaned, "So…you're going to kill me now and-"

"No…I'm not killing anyone tonight, Sabrina," Star looked up at the undead teen as Marco shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "I'm simply here to-"

"Sabrina? Is she the same Sabrina that-"

"Star, this Sabrina Backintosh," Star looked at the auburn cheerleader in the cell and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Sabrina, this is my mate and my best friend Star Butterfly," Star slowly reached for her wand when Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't Star, it's done and over with,"

"But Marco, she turned on you and she's supposed to be your friend…I just wand to curse her and-"

"No Star, don't do that…I just want to talk to her before I look for those mice," Star sighed as her muscles relaxed and shook her head and Marco looked back at the prisoner with narrowed his eyes, "Okay Sabrina, I want to know why you, out of everyone in Echo Creek, wanted to kill me?" Sabrina frowned and looked away, "I don't give a damn about my parents, Janna, Jackie, Hope, Alfonzo, Ferguson…but you…we were friends since we were in diapers and-"

"Kindergarten!" Sabrina snapped as Star looked at her in confusion and Marco frowned, "Don't tell me you've forgotten! We _were_ friends and then kindergarten happened and-"

"Yes…while our first day of kindergarten wasn't the best day of our lives, it still doesn't justify this…you know I hate bullying and you went and bullied Janna along with Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea…I should've gone to the teacher, but I wasn't thinking clearly…but that's in the past. Haven't I always watched out for you whenever Brittney took advantage of you, or put you in any type of danger?"

Sabrina frowned and slowly nodded, "Now I want to know…what is the real reason you turned on me that night? What in the hell were you thinking when you shunned me away like the rest of those idiots and slammed the door in my face?"

Sabrina hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head, "It doesn't matter now…you're Vampire and I'm an inmate and your eventual dinner…so it won't make much of a difference,"

"So if you weren't an inmate-"

"I'd ask you to free my parents and send us home…Star, right?" Star sighed and nodded before the cheerleader looked up at Marco, "So you should go get those mice and-"

"Let's pretend for a minute that you're not in a cell, I'm not a Vampire, the bite never happened and we're at the park…now I ask you a hypothetical, what would you do if I were bitten by a Vampire only to be turned myself?"

"I…I'd say we can still be friends…that you're one of the nicest people I know and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

Marco hummed and nodded, "Okay, now let's turn the hypothetical into reality. I was bitten and the events from that first night still follows. Everyone wanted to kill me, including you. The question is why would you do something like that?" Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "And no, you can't use kindergarten as an excuse,"

The air between the three grew silent before Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay, don't explain, that's fine," Sabrina looked up with wide eyes as Marco began walking away from the cell and Star followed him, "Don't worry, you and your parents are safe tonight…you three will be safe until I feel like draining you three," Sabrina frowned and looked down, a deep frown crossing her lips.

Star and Marco walked down the dungeons, Marco's eyes scanning the stone ground. Star looked at her mate and frowned, "Marco?' Marco hummed and looked back, "What's kindergarten?"

Marco inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his head, "It's a school for little kids, and Sabrina is right, we had our first official fight on the first day of school and we stopped hanging out…I still looked out for her though,"

"So do you think that's the reason she-"

"Maybe…but I don't know…like I said, I still looked out for her, made sure this Brittney girl didn't take advantage of her and put her in dangerous situations…I don't know," the two stopped and Marco frowned as he hung his head, "Like I said, I hate bullying and I guess since Sabrina and I were friends, she thought I'd look past it and I didn't and I guess I should've…at least this way I'd have a human on my side and-"

"And what would've happened if you did help her and she still turned on you?" Marco groaned and shook his head, "Marco, I know no one on earth helped you, but you have to think these things through and-"

"I know Star…it's just…I'm the type of person who holds a grudge if you wrong me…rather it's stealing my lunch money or turning your back on me when I needed you the most, I don't forgive. I can't help it and-"

"Hijo," the duo stopped and looked up to see a woman with auburn hair staring at them through the bars, "Hijo, is that-"

"It is…and you should know you've lost the right to call me that, mom,"

The two stared at each other before Star leaned closer to Marco and whispered in his ear, "Marco, who's hijo? Is that Spanish for-"

"It's Spanish for son, and like I said, my mother has lost her right to call me that the night she and dad tried to kill me," Marco reached through the bars and pulled his mother close as his eyes narrowed and flashed red, "Be grateful I'm not in the mood for blood this evening, otherwise I've would turn you and dad into a midnight snack,"

"But hi…Marco…you wouldn't kill me,"

"Why wouldn't I? You tried to kill me," his mother frowned as Marco let her go, allowing her to fall to the cold floor and he stepped away from the cell, "Consider this a warning, Angie, if you or Rafael call me hijo again, I won't hesitate to bleed you two dry." Angie looked up and watched as Marco turned and walked away and Star followed him.

Star watched as Marco ate a mouse before walking over to him with a frown painted across her lips, "Marco…I know it's none of my business, and you said that they tried to kill you, but shouldn't you consider reconnecting with your parents?" Marco stopped and looked at his mate in confusion, "Your mother seemed genuinely frightened when your eyes flashed and-"

"I know Star, her heartrate increased immensely and I could smell her fear the bars…but like I said, I can't forgive any of them," Star sighed before wrapping her arms around Marco's torso and leaned closer to him, "You want me to forgive my parents at least, am I right?"

"You're not wrong…and while it's true, I wanted to teach them a lesson for turning their backs on you, killing them isn't the answer and it'll only cause problems,"

Marco wrapped his arms around Star and rubbed her back, "I won't feast on them, but I'm not going to forgive them for this." Star broke from the hug and looked up in confusion, "And besides, didn't you want to talk to one of the inmates or something?"

"I did…but I think I should wait until morning so this way there won't be any arguments between you and them," Marco arched a brow and Star lightly smiled and shook her head, "Now you should finish up here so we can go dimension hopping," Marco smiled as Star pulled on his arm, "C'mon Marco, I want to go dimension hopping before I go to bed and-"

"Wouldn't your parents have me killed?" Star pouted and Marco chuckled as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "I'm killing, Estrella. I know they've…somewhat accepted this, and while I believe they only have because they don't want to see you depressed, I'll take what I can get,"

"Don't be like that…my parents are slowly getting used to having a Vampire in the castle and having their daughter…technically married to said Vampire," Marco hummed and nodded, "And Marco…you're going to have to behave tomorrow night,"

"Oh…and why's that?"

"Princesses from other kingdoms are coming over…it's something we do every month or so and…well…two of them are from Mewni while the rest of them are from other dimension and-"

"Okay Star, I get it…I'll be on my best behavior as to not frighten your friends," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head and Star smiled, "Well since I'm finished eating, let's go dimension hopping," a wide smile spread across Star's face as she nodded and the two of them turned and walked out of the dungeons, ignoring the calls from the inmates.

 **Not going to lie, I've been working on the first chapter for a couple of days and that's how I got it out so soon. Enjoy the first chapter of the sequel and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol-Reaper: Keep reading.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Brody Putnum: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

Star poked her head into her room and saw Marco sleeping with the shutters closed. A small smile crossed her lips before she turned and began walking down the corridor, her expression hardening. Turning the corner, she met up with her parents, who looked at her in confusion, "Star? Where are you-"

"I'm going to talk to an inmate down in the dungeons before my friends get here," before her parents could continue the conversation, Star pushed past them and walked down the stairs.

Star stood in front of a cell and glare at the familiar platinum blonde with narrowed eyes, "So…Jackie, is it?" Jackie groaned and looked up as Star crossed her arms, "Did you honestly believe that that troubled person-"

"He's not a person…he's a monster," Jackie hissed and shook her head, "You've seen what he's capable of. I heard him threaten his own mother last night and-"

"Magical Grab!" Jackie was pulled with a force, hitting the bars of the cell before grunting in pain, "He's not a monster, he saved you that night and you thank him by turning on him and wanting to kill him, along with the rest of those idiots in that city…I admitted that I wanted to kill when we first met, and part of me still wanted to kill him after he explained everything to me, but I couldn't do it…and then that night…when you and your friends approached us and splashed him…I felt the urge leave and the urge to help him took hold.

I brought him here after that, I told him that my parents, the guards, the help…pretty much all of Mewni will want to kill him, but as long as he stayed close to me, they wouldn't get the chance. A few days ago a monster attacked the castle, and Marco offered to take care of the threat, even though the sun was out and he obviously was still in a weakened state, but he didn't care, he was going to take care of the threat because he was a threat to me.

Yes, what he said about my parents and being a pain in his ass almost got him killed but saying that they were important to me and so they're important to him won them over. They've backed down and welcomed Marco to the Butterfly family, hesitantly I might add, but they allowed him to stay and they've backed down.

Marco has told me a few times this past week that he could smell my parents' fear whenever we passed them by and I told him to ignore it and that'll take time for them to be completely use to having a Vampire live with us and-"

"Is this going anywhere? I feel like I'm slowly aging and-"

"The point is how you, along with everyone else in that damned town turned on him, and he was a kind spirit, is disgusting, and how he didn't break down and start hunting those who turned on him is a miracle and-"

"Are you joking!" Jackie hissed and narrowed her eyes, "He has us in these cells, waiting to pick us off! He's already killed Brittney! Who's to say he won't turn on you and your family when there are no more humans? What makes you think you're safe from the bloodthirsty monster?"

"Because he and I are mates!" Star snapped, dropping Jackie to the stone floor, "And in case you're wondering, it basically means we're married and he refuses to harm a Mewman because he said it'll be like him attacking me and he can't bring himself to do that."

Star turned and began walking away, "You'll see!" Star stopped and looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes as Jackie stood up and glared back at the blonde princess, "He'll kill you when he's given the chance! Monsters like him are incapable of love! They're born from grief and raised in hate! They don't care about anyone or anything! Talk to my friend Janna! She knows better than anyone here how Vampires, zombies, Werewolves and-"

"And what?" Star turned and walked back to the cell, "The worst things he did were yell at my parents, making demands and telling them to leave us alone, and calling them a pain in his ass, other than that, he hasn't harmed a single Mewman, no matter what they did. They come at him with swords and he'd freeze them in place. My own mother threatened him with magic and he shrugged it off."

Star reached through the bars and pulled Jackie closer and hissed through her teeth, "Marco won't kill all of you at once. I'll talk to him about that…you're right, if his blood source rans out quickly, he'll go out hunting and the guards will try to kill him," she dropped Jackie again before turning around and walked away once more, "Why he didn't kill you instead of that Brittney girl is beyond me. You should wake up every day, grateful to be alive because he allowed himself to get bitten and not have every turn on him and want to kill him," Jackie narrowed her eyes as Star walked away from the cell that held her.

Star walked up to the stairs leading out of the dungeons and was greeted by a floating unicorn head, "Boom, what's up girl?"

"Pony Head!" Star smiled before hugging the disembodied unicorn head. Looking past her, she smiled at the other guests, a princess with a large spire bite on the side of her head, a princess with four arms, an anthropomorphic sheep princess and a minotaur princess standing behind them, "What is everyone doing here this early?"

"It's never too early to party, B-fly," Pony Head smirked before looking at Star with a confused look crossing her face, "So uh…why were you down there? Isn't that the dungeons?" Star frowned and looked down towards the dungeons, "What happened?"

She looked up at the other princesses and sighed as she shook her head, "I…I have a…guest that has been staying with me and my parents for the past week and he's…had it rough for the past couple of months and…I invited him to stay and we really hit it off…he's a nice guy and-"

"That's what you thought about Tom," the four-armed princess rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And we all know what happened there,"

"Yeah…but Marco's not like Tom…he's actually nice and-"

"And that still doesn't explain why you were down in the dungeons," the princess with the spider bite voiced and the five princesses looked at her.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Like I said, Marco had it rough for a few months before we met…we had the people who he called friends and his parents put in the dungeons for what they've done and…well…follow me," she pushed past her guests and walked up the stairs and the five looked at each other in confusion before following Star.

The six stepped into Star's room and saw Marco sleeping on the bed. The five princesses looked at Star and Pony Head arched a brow, "Uh…B-fly, who is that and why is he in your-"

"This is my good friend, Marco Diaz," she walked over to the undead teen and lightly shook him awake.

Marco looked up with red eyes and Star smiled as she shook her head, "No, it's not nighttime yet…my friends are here and I wanted to introduce you them," Marco groaned as he sat up and the two looked at the five, "Everyone, this is Marco Diaz," she looked down at Marco an smiled, "Marco, these are my friends Melissa Arms,"

"Hey," the princess with four arms waved and Marco nodded.

"Jessica Ram," the two locked eyes and slightly nodded, "Penelope Spiderbite,"

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Christina Minotaur,"

Marco looked at the minotaur princess and waved, "And my best bestie, Lilacia Pony Head,"

"Yo, what's up boy?" Pony Head smirked before narrowing her eyes slightly, "So…what are you doing in B-fly's room? Don't you know where the guest chamber is? And why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?"

Marco looked at Star and Star slightly frowned and shook her head, "I just told them you had a rough few months and that you're staying with us…I didn't tell them what you are or that we're mates and…I don't think it's my place to tell them what happened to you, and the mates thing…we should tell them together." Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Marco, but-"

"It's fine, Estrella," Marco looked up at the guests and took a deep breath, "Star has informed you that I am staying here and that I've had a rough few months…the reason for that is…well," he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs and surprising the princesses.

Marco closed his mouth as the princesses slowly backed away and Star sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "He was bitten a few months back on earth protecting his now ex-girlfriend. She, their friends, his parents and the entire city wanted to kill him and he has done nothing to deserve it,"

"He's a monster," Penelope spoke and Marco frowned, "Monsters are evil to their core and-"

"Marco and I…we're mates," Star sighed and shook her head, "I went to earth after I received the wand and met Marco, and while I did want to kill him when we first met, I heard what he had to say and…well, the urge to want to kill him was still there until we went to the park and some of his former friends approached us, holding vials of Holy Water.

After seeing Marco fall back when one of them splashed him, I felt the urge to want to kill him die and the urge to keep him safe took over. We got away from there and I brought him back here. My parents and the guars wanted to have him killed, but I wouldn't let him, I even attacked several guards and my own parents when they tried to kill Marco. We later found out it was because we're mates…which uh…which means we're married."

The five princesses stared at them in disbelief as Star continued, "He won't attack another Mewman because of our relation, and…he won't attack any friends of mine."

"And no…she and I didn't have a say in the mate thing. It was the venom that flows through me that chose her." Marco took a deep breath and shook his head before looking up with red eyes, "And please calm down. Your heartrates are going through the roof and it's driving me insane. None of you are in any type of danger," the princesses breathe sighs of relief, "You're still panicking, but you did calm down a bit,"

"And how can we trust you? Monsters are evil," Marco looked away as the ram princess continued to speak, "Monsters are manipulative and-"

"I am not…like Star said, I have had it rough after my accident, and everyone in Echo Creek turned on me, I refused to harm humans or their pets once I fled the city and a few months later, I met Star," Star softly smiled as she took hold of his cold hand, "I explained everything to her and we eventually ended up back here at the Butterfly castle…the rest is history,"

"O…kay, but what does that have to do with Star being down in the dungeons?" Melissa questioned.

"Oh…I was talking to a certain inmate in there," Star looked away and narrowed her eyes.

Marco begin sniffing the air around her and the princesses looked at him in confusion, "Marco? You're not a dog, you're a Vampire and-"

"And we do have a good sense of smell too," Marco sighed and shook his head, "You were talking to Jackie, right?" Star took a deep breath and nodded, "Well…I hope she didn't threaten you,"

"Marco, I have the wand," Star rolled her eyes before standing up and pushed Marco back down, "Now you should go back to sleep…we'll see you tonight,"

"Yeah, alright, Estrel-"

"I have one more question," the minotaur princess chimed and everyone looked at her, "Everyone knows that the Butterfly family hates monsters more than anyone and-"

"Like we said, we're mates and Marco explained everything to my parents. They might only be tolerating him so I wouldn't fall into depression, or they might actually genuinely care about him," Star looked down and slightly smiled, "Get some sleep. We'll see you tonight…and don't worry, no one will try to come in and kill you,"

"Thanks Estrella, see you tonight," Marco yawned and closed his eyes as the princesses turned and walked out of the room and Star closed the door behind her.

 **Okay, I was going to get Instincts out, or Monstar, but I'm still working on them. One of them should be out either tomorrow or Wednesday. For now as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, Jackie got an earful from our rebellious princess.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter.**

Marco opened his eyes and sat up before turning into a bat and stretched his wings, "It's good to see you're up," the bat turned and saw the princesses stepping into the room, Star stepping away from the other princesses, "I was worried when we came in here earlier it destroyed your sleep cycle,"

Turning back to normal, the Vampire walked up to the blonde princess and rubbed the top of her head, "It'll take a lot more than you waking me up like that to throw me off my sleep cycle, Estrella," he looked past her and arched a brow, "Now…Melissa, uh…Lily?"

"Lilacia," Pony Head corrected and Marco nodded, "And what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I remember your names…okay…uh Christina, Jessica and Penelope, right?"

"Yes," the minotaur princess answered and arched a brow, "Now who's Estrella? We never met-"

"Estrella means Star in Spanish," the undead answered before stepping away from Star, "Now, if you lovely ladies will excuse me, I am in the mood for some blood and-"

"Actually Marco, can you hold on for just a second?" Marco looked back as Star walked over to him, her wand held tightly in her hand, "Hold out your hand," confused, Marco did as he was told and in a flash of light, he held a small, metal tap, "There…this way you won't deplete your blood source any time soon,"

"Heh…cool…thanks, Star,"

Star smiled and nodded, "Don't mention it…use whatever glass you want from the kitchen…and don't worry about the person bleeding to death. That tap would heal whatever injury you'll give to them after you remove it,"

"Hmm…got to love magic," Marco smirked and kissed Star's forehead, "Thanks Star…now if you'll excuse me, I'll get out of your hair and your girls can enjoy your…whatever it is," the princesses nodded as Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Marco stood on a balcony in the north tower of the castle, a wine glass of blood in one hand and the metal tap in the other. Sighing, Marco shook his head before his shoulders slumped over, "I can smell your blood from here, your majesty…you really shouldn't try sneaking up on a Vampire like this. It'll only end badly," Moon opened the door and walked out onto the balcony, "I can sense you and your husband and still uncomfortable with having me here and the thing between me and your daughter makes you less comfortable and-"

"While you are right on both accounts, I'd figure you'd be with my daughter, avoiding possible death," Moon stated, standing next to the undead teen, "Why aren't you with my daughter, boy?"

"She and her friends are having a small party or whatever you want to call it and I wanted to give those lovely ladies some time to themselves…besides, I refuse to drink blood in front of your daughter…I can drink it in front of anyone else, but I don't want to disgust her," he looked up at the Queen of Mewni and frowned, "Your majesty, can we put our petty differences aside for the evening? There's something important I want to ask you," Moon slightly narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed, "I'm not going to attack you or any other Mewman, but I do have a few questions I'd like answers to,"

"And what makes you think I have the answers?"

"Because you're Mewman," Moon crossed her arms and stared at Marco, "Vampires usually-"

"Are evil, are bloodthirsty monsters, are immortal and-"

"No…we're not," Moon narrowed her eyes and Marco took a deep breath, "I don't know any other Vampire besides myself and the one who did this to me…so I can't say rather or not we're evil…we do drink blood, natural part of our diet…but we're not immortal," Moon arched a brow, "I've been doing some more research on Vampires this past week and even before than I knew Vampires aren't immortal. Nothing is…there's just…no such thing as an immortal,"

"If you say so…what is your question?"

Marco frowned before taking a drink and looked out towards the Forest of Certain Death, "Well…Vampires usually live for a thousand years at the most…I…what's average lifespan of Mewmans?" Moon stared at him with a questionable look, "I just…I want to know…this way I know how long I have with my mate and-"

"Oh…I see…well, Mewmans live between a hundred and a hundred and fifty years on average," Marco frowned and his shoulders slumped over, "Any other questions?" Marco looked up and saw a hint of concern behind Moon's eyes, "Is everything alright, boy?"

"No…everything is not alright…I've just learned that I'm going to outlive Star by nine hundred years and…I don't like that thought," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…thanks for being honest with me, your majesty," Moon slightly frowned as Marco looked out towards the forest, "I want to be alone," Moon silently nodded before she walked away.

Marco frowned before taking another drink, "I wanted an answer…I was hoping the Mewman lifespan was a bit higher…but that's what I get for asking for the truth." Finishing his drink, he turned and walked through the door leading to the tower.

Marco was washing the wine glass, a frown crossing his lips when he heard a voice speak, "Hey boy, what's your deal?" he looked back and sa Pony Head floating behind him, "You've been actin strange…I think…and you look like you've lost everything. Not that I care or anything, but what's wrong?"

"I…I was talking to Star's mother…I asked her about the Mewman lifespan and-"

"A hundred and fifty years at the most," Marco's frowned deepened and Pony Head rolled her eyes, "What? Is the little immortal upset? Did he want his mate to be an immortal too?"

"I'm not an immortal," Pony Head looked at him with a questionable look and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Immortals don't exist. There's just no such thing," Pony Head arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "Vampires live for a thousand years at the most, and I was hoping Mewmans had similar lifespans and…I guess I was wrong,"

"And why do you care? You just learned that Mewmans live over a hundred years, so what's the-"

"Well…I…I don't…I don't know. I was hoping to have more time with her than that and…I just don't know," Pony Head sighed and Marco shook his head, "Look…why don't you go back to your party thing and forget about me. Hell, we don't even know each other and-"

"Why don't you bite her," Marco looked at the disembodied unicorn head in disbelief, "Bite her, turn her and everyone will be happy," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And what's so funny? I'm being serious and-"

"And foolish," the floating unicorn head princess glared at the undead teen with narrowed eyes and Marco shook his head, "I know you're trying to offer some type of help, but Star's parents, everyone in this castle really, hates monsters, and I don't want to be the reason they hate her…besides, I can't turn her unless she wants me to and I won't talk her into it because that'll be selfish,"

Taking a deep breath, Pony Head rolled her eyes, "If you say so, but try to think about that. And if she does want to be turned? What would you do-"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes…for now you should get back to your friends. And if it's not too much trouble, can you _not_ tell Star about this? She's done more than enough for me and I don't want her to worry,"

"Whatever you say, Vampire. But if she starts asking questions, you should be the one who tells her. Her ex-boyfriend was a jerk who kept secrets from her and a few other things and-"

"Did he hurt her?" Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed a hellish red, "What else did this ex-boyfriend of hers do to Star? I won't hesitate to-"

"He's a demon named Tom Lucitor, he's the prince of the underworld and…look man, it's not my place to tell you anything about him…if B-fly wants you to know about him, she'll tell you, but you shouldn't force it," Marco growled and slowly nodded, "Alright, I'm going back to the others…I'll keep your little issue from the others, but if B-fly asks, I'm going to tell her to go to you and you really shouldn't lie to her,"

"I don't think I can even if I wanted to, but thanks," Pony Head hummed and nodded before she turned and floated away.

 **A few minor issues arose in this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star's Keyblade4114: Outlive Star, he doesn't know much about Tom other than he used to date Star.**

 **Jarod237: Heh, yeah that's true. Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco stepped into the room to see the six princesses soundly sleeping. He looked over to the bed and saw Star's sleeping form. Sighing, he shook his head before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Marco walked down the corridor with a hardened expression crossing his face when he heard someone yawn, "Marco?" his red eyes widened as he looked back to see Star walking up behind him, rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong? You were in the room and you just left. You look like you lost your best friend and…oh…is it because I called Pony Head my best bestie and-"

"No…it's…it's nothing to worry about, Star," Marco slightly smiled as he walked over to her, "C'mon Estrella, I'll walk you back to the room,"

Star moaned as she leaned up against the Vampire, "Carry me? Please," Marco nodded before picking up the princess bridal style and walked down the corridor.

Gently placing Star on the bed, Marco pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, "Marco…can I ask you-"

"You should get some sleep first, Estrella. We'll talk tomorrow before I go to bed," Star pouted and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Get some sleep Star. We'll talk later," Star hummed and nodded before she yawned and turned on her side, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber once more. Marco shook his head, turned and walked out of the room.

Marco walked down to the dungeons with narrowed eyes. Stopping in front of a cell, a pair of familiar eyes looked up and a dry chuckle was heard, "So…you're going to be a heavy drinker or something? You're determined to kill us and then what? Are you going to go after that blonde girl and her-"

"Shut your ugly mug, Jackie," Jackie looked up with narrowed eyes, "I learned that Star came down here and talked to you earlier, and I don't care if she talked to you, I don't care if she threatened you, but you shouldn't attempt to make stupid jokes like that, especially in front of someone who can bleed you dry easily."

Jackie growled under her breath as Marco crossed his arms, "I'm not here to start any trouble, I'm just looking for answers and you're the only one who can-"

"I broke up with you because I didn't want to die!" Jackie snapped and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Alfonzo was right, you should've starved yourself to death and make the world that much better, you disgusting bloodsucker! True, we wouldn't have gotten the reward, but at least we'd be able to sleep soundly at night without the thought of a Vampire breaking into our homes and killing us for a-"

"You are probably the dumbest I ever had the displeasure of knowing," Jackie glared at the undead teen through the bars, "Honestly, if I wanted you morons dead, don't you think you would've been dead way before now?"

"Yeah, well-"

"And you honestly believe that Vampires are evil? What kind proof do you have? The one that tried to kill you, but I decided to be a good boyfriend and keep you safe? Or is it the one that actually saved your ass?" Marco barked, "Vlad the Impaler? True, he's the inspiration to Dracula, and he was probably one of the most feared people in history, but just because Dracula was inspired by the guy doesn't mean all Vampires are evil."

"And do you have proof that Vampires aren't e-"

"Look at me!" the two glared at each other and Marco's eyes flashed a hellish red, "I haven't attacked humans until recently! I refused to go after their pets! But once I got here and learned a few things, I decided to cut all ties to humans! I'm even going to kill my own parents eventually!"

Reaching through the bars, he pulled the blonde closer to him, hitting her head against the metal, "And you know what? If it weren't for the fact that I drank some blood tonight, I'd gladly sink my fangs into your jugular and drink every last drop of blood in your body!"

"M-Ma-Marco, this isn't you…you don't act out like-"

"Silence!" Jackie flinched as Marco dropped her to the stone ground, "I just learned something very disturbing tonight! I was hoping Star and I shared similar lifespans, but I was wrong, and I learned that I'm going to outlive her by nine hundred years! You can't imagine the pain I feel right now! The very woman I love is going to die way before I am and I'm completely powerless to prevent it!"

"Woman you…okay Marco, I'm starting to-"

"To what? Because everything that's happened between us, you're responsible for! I'm a walking corpse because I decided to save you, and instead of thanking me, you and those other worthless bastards tried to kill me! But…there in lies the good part."

Marco calmed down and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "If you and the rest of the town didn't run me to the Greene Forest, I wouldn't have never met Star. True, she wanted to kill me when we first met, and she still wanted to kill me after that, but the day you, Janna, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson came at us with Holy Water, she lost the urge to kill me and she helped me. So in a way, I met my mate because of you. You basically introduced me to the woman I'll spend the rest of my life with. If you hadn't have run off like that…well…I don't want to think about it. Because it's not up to me or the person involved. The venom chooses the potential mate,"

Marco turned and began walking away from the cell, "You best get some sleep. It might be your very last night alive," he chuckled as Jackie stared at him.

Walking out of the dungeons, Marco came face to face with Jessica, "Oh…Princess Ram…you should be sleeping. You, along with everyone else here, are not a creature of the night like I am."

"I got thirsty. I came down to the kitchen to get something to drink and I heard you yelling down there," Marco hummed and looked back down at the dungeons, "So…did all of that really happen?"

"Yeah…I was out with my friends and our girlfriends, a Vampire jumped at my girlfriend, Jackie, and I pushed her out of the way. After which, everyone in town turned on me and were out to kill me…in a way, it was a good thing because I met Star," Jessica slowly nodded before yawning and Marco slightly smirked, "I'll walk you back to the room." The ram princess looked at him and Marco shook his head, "I'm sure you can get there without a problem on your own, but you look like you're ready to fall over from exhaustion, and I wouldn't feel right if one of Star's friends were to pass out in the corridor like that," Jessica sighed and nodded before the two of them began walking away.

The two walked down the corridor and Jessica looked up at the Vampire before clearing her throat, getting Marco's attention, "So…I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with an inmate…I'm guessing they were a friend of-"

"She's my ex-girlfriend, she's also the reason I met Star…so in a way, I can't hate her, but I can't help but hate her for the trouble she put me through. I tried my hardest not to lose my temper down there. The things she said to me…I lost it and I snapped at her and now she has a lot to think about herself."

"Hmm…and what would've happened if they hadn't have turned on you that night?"

"I don't know, but like I said, I don't pick my mate, and the person I'm involved with doesn't get a say either. The venom itself picks my potential mate and it chose Star…and just between the two of us…I'm happy the venom has chosen her as my mate. She's kind, she's funny, she can hold her own, and she's a free spirit. A dangerous combination, but I like it,"

Jessica hummed and slightly nodded, "And that thing…where you're going to outlive her and…is that what's bugging you?" Marco stopped and frowned, looking away. Jessica stopped and looked back and slightly frowned, "I…I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Yeah…and the only way I can get the satisfaction of living a full life with Star by my side is if I turn her and I can't do that unless she wants to and I won't talk her into it because that'll be selfish,"

"And what if she wants to-"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes,"

Jessica frowned and walked over to the undead teen, "Okay, this is a serious question. What would you do if Star was fatally wounded and the only way to save her is if you turn her, not caring rather or not she wanted it?" Marco looked at the anthropomorphic ram and Jessica crossed her arms and glared at the Vampire, "Well, Vampire? What do you do?"

"My name is Marco, and I'd appreciate it if you princesses were to address me with my name and not as Vampire," Jessica frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "If…if she were to be fatally injured and the only way to save her was if I turn her…I'd…I'd do it…and not just for me, but her parents shouldn't have to bury their child…no parent should bury their child." Jessica nodded before letting out a loud yawn, "Let's get you back to the room. It's getting late," Jessica nodded and the two began walking down the corridor again.

 **Well…this was an interesting chapter to write. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: You think so? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Jarod237: Good to know. That's what I'm aiming for I suppose. Just a giant rollercoaster of feels.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Heh…I never really thought about putting her in a what if scenario…I like it. I'll put it in the next time Marco speaks with Jackie.**

 **Celestialfyxen: Heh…well, I suppose you're right, and I'll admit I write a lot of these chapters while exhausted, but I suppose I can try to work around that.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six princesses woke up and sat up as the stretched. Star looked down and frowned at the Vampire lying next to her, his eyes closed. Lightly shaking him, Marco's eyes shot opened and he looked up at his mate, "Oh…hey Estrella. Are you going to-"

"I…I want to know what was bothering you last night," Lilacia and Jessica frowned while Melissa, Penelope and Christina looked at the pair in confusion, "You seemed really down last night and then you come into the room for a second before leaving. You promised me you tell me and-"

"I…I know," Marco sighed and sat up, a frown painted across his lips, "As a Vampire, I-"

"Oh…you're upset that you're immortal and I'm-"

"Why do people keep insisting that I'm an immortal? There's no such thing," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "I did a little more research on Vampires a few nights after we learned that we're mates and even still, I knew a few things about the undead…anyway, I was talking to your mother last night while I was…having a little drink,"

Marco looked up and shook his head, "And before you ask, no…we didn't threaten each other, but I asked if we could put our petty differences aside for one night so I can ask her a few questions. She was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. I told her that Vampires live for a thousand years at the most, once in a while one of them will get a few extra years if they're lucky…I didn't tell her that part. Anyway, I asked her the average lifespan of a Mewman and-"

"Oh…oh," Star's eyes widened as Lilacia and Jessica led everyone out of the room only to be cut short by Star's voice, "A hundred and fifty at the most," Marco frowned and nodded, "So-"

"After learning I'm going to outlive you between eight hundred and fifty to nine hundred years…I…I fell into a depression and…I'm still depressed about it," the princesses frowned and the Vampire shook his head, "Anyway…after putting you back to bed, I went down to the dungeons to relieve some frustration and I talked to Jackie…well…more like yelled and she tried to guilt trip me, but it failed…I told her that the thought of outliving you pained me to the point where she will never imagine and…I may have threatened her after making a stupid joke.

Lilacia and Jessica know of my problem and…they…they asked a question…Jessica asked two actually and…her second one was easier for me to answer…anyway, that's what's been bothering me all night and…that's what I get for wanting an honest answer, though,"

The room fell silent before Star let out a shaky breath, "Well…what did they ask you?" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Well…what was Jessica's second question that made it easier for you to answer?"

Everyone looked up at the ram princess before looking back at the undead teen, "What would I do if you were fatally wounded," Marco looked up with a hint of sadness behind his eyes, "I told her that I'd bite you and turn you. Not just for you, or for me…but for your parents, too."

"My parents? What do they have to-"

"No parent should have to bury their child, no matter what," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head before hanging it down with his shoulders slumped over, "Rather they argue a lot, they get along just fine, they've been estranged for years, or if the child went off and married someone their parents don't approve of…parents shouldn't have to bury their child, it's supposed to be the other way around."

The six princesses stared at Marco with shocked expressions before Melissa spoke, "Well…an early morning soap opera, I like it,"

"Melissa!" Star looked up with narrowed eyes before looking down and Marco and rubbed his back, "But Marco, you and my parents hate each other. You've been living here for a week, and you've told me a few times that you can still sense tension coming from them and I've seen you shooting glares at them like you were itching to sink your fangs into their necks."

"And I told you that I won't harm another Mewman. What you were witnessing was me acting out on basic instinct. I sensed that their heartrates and blood pressure were sky rocketing and it was sending me into overdrive. But…I reminded myself time and again that they're your parents and that it'll be wrong if I were to attack them."

Star hummed and nodded, "And they can hate me, they can disapprove of our relationship until hell freezes over and fire rains from the sky, but that doesn't mean anything because I feel the same way towards them…however, we might be different races, and your family might hate monsters and everything, but your parents and I share one thing in common, rather they know that or not, and that's you," everyone stared at him and Marco shook his head, "We care a great deal about you, Star, and from what I've witnessed this past week, your parents are willing to do anything in their power to see to it that your safe,"

Star sighed and slightly nodded before Christina spoke, "Hold on a second," all eyes fell onto the minotaur princess, "You just got done saying that a parent shouldn't bury their child, right?" Marco hummed and nodded, "But wouldn't you be considered a hypocrite if you-"

"If I were to go down there and kill an inmate in front of their parents, probably, but due to reasons, I've cut all ties to humans. Hell, I don't even consider my parents as that." Star frowned as she took hold of Marco's hand, "I am, however, going to spare one of my former classmates and her parents for a while. I promised her that I wouldn't kill her for a while, and because of a past event, I at least owe it to her,"

"O…kay? What was the past event?" Penelope questioned and Marco shook his head, "What? You're going to share all of this and because I asked why you're sparing this one inmate and her parents, you're just going to-"

"It'll take too long to explain it, and I'm getting tired," Marco laid back down and Star laid down next to him, "She and I used to be friends, but due to a fight we had when we were kids, we stopped hanging out. Since I started the fight, I figured I'd allow her parents and herself to live a little while longer,"

"But why bring her here if you're going to let her live longer than the others?" Marco looked over to the four-armed princess and Melissa crossed her arms, "If you aren't going to kill her right away, why bother bringing her here in the first place?"

"Scare tactic," Marco took a deep breath before staring up at the ceiling, "Besides, I have another reason for this. And that's all I'm going to say for now," taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as Star kissed his cheek before standing up and ushering the princesses out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Star walked down the corridor with her friends close in tow. The five looked at each other in confusion before looking ahead and Pony Head cleared her throat, "So girl, now that you know what's been bugging him all night, what say we eat and then go to the Wicked Knights Club for some-"

"Not now," Star stopped and looked back, a saddened look crossing her face, "I need to talk to my mother first and ask her a few questions of my own. After that, I'll have one of the servants make us some breakfast and then we can go dimension hopping." The other princesses wordlessly nodded before they continued to walk down the corridor.

Marco violently tossed and turned on the bed before sitting straight up and panting. He looked at the closed shutters for a few minutes before cupping a hand over his eyes and shaking his head, "No…it's nothing. Just not…just not used to drinking blood is all. Yeah, and Justin's blood did have a bitter aftertaste to it,"

He looked back up at the shutters as small rays of sunlight tried to peer through the cracks, "But still…I can't shake this feeling that something is coming. Something the likes of this castle has seen before. Ludo?" he groaned and shook his head, "No, he won't be that stupid. It's only been a week, so he's probably looking for recruits…but what is this strange feeling of dread I have and why now?" taking a deep breath he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, "I don't have time for this. I can't worry about something and have it turn out to be nothing,"

Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 **And another chapter is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Could be.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and the other princesses cheered and danced as strobe lights flashed and music filled the air. The six sat down and laughed, sweat running down their faces. Star reached in her purse and pulled out her mirror. Opening it, she looked down and slightly frowned, "Hey girl, what's wrong?" Star looked up as Pony Head floated up beside her and looked down at the mirror in her hand, "Why don't you just call your parents, or better yet, call him to see if everything is all right and-"

"My parents will kill me for leaving the castle like this and I doubt Marco will be seen through the call. Vampires can't show up on any type of media…besides, I don't want to wake him up and throw him off his sleep cycle just because I'm worried about him," Pony Head arched a brow as Star sighed and shook her head, "I don't know…I guess I can understand why he's upset. If the roles were reversed I'd be upset too,"

Taking a deep breath, Pony Head looked up and shouted above the loud music, "Hey guys, we need to get back to Mewni!" the other princesses looked up and moaned in slight annoyance, "Sorry, but I…just remembered I have to make sure my sisters don't destroy the Pony Head Castle!" Pony Head looked down at her best friend and sighed, "Open a portal and make it quick," Star looked up in confusion, "C'mon girl, I can see this is bothering you, and I'm not one to normally blow off having a good time, so hurry up before I change my mind," Star sighed and nodded before taking the dimensional scissors out of her purse and opened a portal before the princesses stepped through it.

Star opened the door to her room and saw Marco sitting up on the bed, a hand cupped over his eyes, "Marco?" Marco groaned and looked up, a tired look behind his eyes, 'Is…is everything okay? If you were worried about me, I was just out with my friends and-"

"It's not…you can go out whenever you want, you have freedom just like everyone else," Star tilted her head to the side in confusion before she sat down next to the undead teen, "Something has been bothering me all morning…I can't shake it and I can't sleep with this feeling…I sense a danger and-"

"Marco, we live in the heart of Mewni, and monsters live in the Forest of Certain Death, and don't forget about Ludo. You've faced him earlier this week and-"

"And this threat feels worse than Ludo…like something is going to happen and whatever this feeling is, is behind it and-"

"Marco," Marco looked up and Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know what you're feeling, but you've seen how well trained the guards here are, plus my mom and I can use magic and you're a Vampire, one of the hardest monsters to kill, so I'm sure we'll be fine.

For now, you should lay back and get some sleep. The sun is out and the last time I checked, Vampires and sunlight don't mix,"

Sighing, Marco nodded before lying back down, "So…where did your friends go?"

"They had to return to their own kingdoms…we're going to meet up at the Spiderbite Kingdom next month…and I think it'll be best if you stayed here," Marco sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah…I can take a guess that Pony Head is Mewman, but you said two of your friends are from Mewni. I was wondering which friend was-"

"Penelope," Marco slowly nodded as Star laid down next to him, "Now get some sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep," Marco nodded again before the room fell silent.

A pair of dull yellow eyes stared at the kingdoms of Mewni from the distant Forest of Certain Death before they flashed, turned and vanished behind the brush.

Star sat up and looked down to see Marco sleeping. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards the door. Looking back, she slightly frowned before walking out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "Star?" she looked up and saw her parents walking towards her, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Well…Marco's depression is spilling onto me and he said that he senses a danger…I tried to reassure him, telling him that the Butterfly Castle is in the heart of Mewni and the Forest of Certain Death isn't too far away, but he said this threat feels worse than Ludo…I told him to get some sleep," Star hung her head and her parents looked at her with concerning looks, "He's upset he's going to outlive me by nine hundred years, and whatever this threat is looming around is bothering him,"

"Sweetheart, do you think he's missing his life? Perhaps he can-"

"He's told me time and again that there was nothing left for him on earth, dad…he has a lot of humans held captive as a close source of blood. He's even bent on killing his parents sooner or later," inhaling deeply, Star shook her head and turned her back towards her parents, "I'll talk to him later tonight…maybe it'll help him relax a bit…but I'm going to have to ask you two to remain calm around him."

She looked back and her parents looked at her in confusion, "He told me earlier that all this week, he could sense your heartrates increase and it's been driving him insane. He's trying his hardest to stay in control, but I'm don't think he can stay in control forever and I don't want a war breaking out between you guys."

The two adults sighed and Moon frowned, "Sweetie…I talked to your…friend last night and-"

"I know mom, and that's why he depressed. Like I said, he's upset he's going to outlive me by nine hundred years, but there's nothing we can do about that. For now just try to remain calm around Marco. He promised me he won't go after a Mewman no matter what. He hasn't gone after anyone in the castle and he hasn't gone after any of my friends last night, so can you stop trying to kill him?"

River took a deep breath and shook his head, "Sweetheart, he's a monster and you know all monsters-"

"Actually River…I've seen a look behind the boy's eyes last night," the two looked at Moon and Moon frowned and shook her head, "Star is right, him knowing the average lifespan of Mewmans is bothering the boy…there's something else bothering him, but I didn't want to pry that far into it. If he wanted to talk about it, I'm sure he would've made it known,"

"It could be the fact that he's jealous," the two rulers looked down at their daughter and Star frowned as she shook her head, "Marco sees us as a family and he's reminded that his own parents wanted to kill him after his accident. He's jealous that I can talk to you two whenever I need to and you two are here to help me when I need it. Meanwhile, his parents are down in the dungeons, only seeing him as their son now that their lives are in danger."

Star turned and walked down the corridor as Moon and River frowned and looked at the door leading to their daughter's room before they turned and walked in the opposite direction of their daughter.

 **I felt like putting a little emotion into this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star's Keyblade4114: Heh, right you are.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked down the dungeons with the metal tap in one hand and a wine glass in the other. Walking past the cells, Marco looked at the inmates with narrowed, glowing eyes as they pressed themselves against the back wall of the cells. Stopping in front of a cell, Marco opened it and approached a dark-skin teen wearing glasses, "Well, well, well, Alfonzo, it looks like you're it tonight,"

Alfonzo Dolittle shook his head as sweat ran down his face, "No…you don't want to kill me, I'm not-"

"I'm not going to kill you, you moron," Marco hissed before stabbing him in the arm with the tap and held the wine glass under it before turning the valve.

The two watched as blood poured into the glass before Marco turned the valve again and pulled the tap out of Alfonzo's arm. Alfonzo looked down and saw the small opening slowly begin to heal, "You can thank my mate Star. She designed this tap to keep you idiots from bleeding out so my blood source doesn't run out too quickly," he turned his back to the teen and began to walk out of the cell, "But I imagine that the pain is still there, and in that case, have fun," walking out of the cell, he closed it and walked down the dungeons path.

Marco stopped in front of a cell and looked down to see Jackie looking up at him. The two stared each other down in silence before Jackie groaned and shook her head, "So who did you murder tonight? Anyone-"

"No one is dead," Marco held up the tap and narrowed his eyes, "This tap is to keep you idiots alive, even after I take some blood from you." Jackie groaned and looked away, "But I'm here to play a little game with you," Jackie looked up briefly before looking away again, "I'm sure you're aware of the rules. It's called what if,"

Jackie looked up again and a frown painted across her lips as Marco began taking a drink, "Heh…taste like soda…but whatever." Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, "Okay, now for the game. What if I hadn't had saved you that night? What if instead you were the one bitten and turned? Would you still think Vampires are evil?"

"No," Jackie shook her head and Marco arched a brow, "I mean look at me…I'm too cute to be a monster and-"

"And you're a moron. Appearances have nothing to do with personality," Marco groaned and shook his head, "Let me make it a tad similar. Everyone turned on you, forcing you to flee to the Greene Forest, just like I had, the only difference is you _didn't_ meet a certain blonde princess in your travels. No one was there to help you in your time of need. What would you do?"

"I…I wouldn't lock the people of Echo Creek in a dungeon, waiting to pick them off one by one," Jackie hissed and narrowed her eyes, "You're living up to the trope that all monsters are evil! Let us go and we promise-"

"No," Marco narrowed his eyes, "You see, you…you in particular…you owe me your life. I didn't have to save you that night, but I decided to be a good boyfriend and save you from that Vampire, and the thanks I get is being ran out of town and hunted like a common animal. And then there was that evening at the park. I was well within my right to rip your arm off, but I gave you a choice and obviously you chose the smart choice.

If you hadn't had dropped the vial of Holy Water, I would've easily ripped your arm off, and not only that, but I'm sure Star would've hexed you to hell and back. And not only you, but Janna, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson as well, and I wouldn't stop her."

"Heh…you're still acting like a tough guy, even when you have people terrified of you. Like I said, you're living up to the trope that monsters are-"

"Evil…yeah, that's why I haven't gone after any human until recently. And a fun little fact. When I was bit and turned, I was hungry, starving to the point where I wanted to sink my fangs into the closet source of food…which would've been you, Janna, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson, but I fought the urge to kill any human. After I ran to the Greene Forest, I caught a couple of rabbits and had a small feast."

Jackie narrowed her eyes and Marco took a deep breath, "You're welcome by the way." He turned and began walking away, "Think about that scenario for the rest of the evening. What if _you_ had been bitten and turned? Would you truly believe Vampires aren't evil then?" inhaling deeply, he began walking away, leaving the blonde in silence.

Marco walked up out of the dungeons when he came face to face with Star's parents. Narrowed his eyes slightly, he took a drink and began walking away, "Boy," Moon spoke and Marco stopped before looking over his shoulder, "We're about to take a stroll around the castle's grounds,"

"And? Why do you feel the need to tell me about-"

"You're coming with us," River explained and Marco looked at them in confusion, "So finish your drink and let's-"

"And what makes you think I'd go with you? You've been trying to kill me since Star and I got here earlier this week, even though she and I assured you that I will _not_ harm a Mewman and-"

"I'll be going too, Marco," Star pushed past her parents and looked at the undead teen with a slight smile, "I was talking to my parents earlier…and uh…we're going to invite you to some of our family activities," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed as she shook her head, "Well…I can see that you're a little jealous. You're jealous that I can spend time with my parents while yours have been trying to kill you.

So I talked to my parents after you went to bed and…well they came to me a few hours later and they decided that the four of us should walk around the castle grounds." She looked down at the wine glass and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "You can bring it with us. I've already seen you kill a bear and eat a few mice," Marco frowned and slightly nodded before the four turned and walked away from the doors leading to the dungeons.

Star and Marco walked behind Star's parents as the four walked around the castle under the moonless sky. Marco looked down at Star and slightly frowned, "Estrella?" Star looked up and frowned, "Why…why would you assume that I'm jealous of-"

"You might be a Vampire, but even Vampires can be easy to read," Star sighed and shook her head, "I know you're jealous that my parents and I spend time together while yours are down in the dungeons and my parents have been trying kill you at times, but I want you to be part of a family activity, even if it's a small walk around the castle like this.

You know my parents weren't too happy about the idea of their daughter being technically married to a Vampire, but they know that they don't have a say in the matter and you've shown them that you won't go after a Mewman for whatever reason unless they go after me."

"Yeah…and…thanks for inviting me out tonight…really, thanks," Star hummed and nodded before Marco took a drink.

Marco stopped and looked towards the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed eyes as he growled under his breath, "Marco?" Star's parents looked back and saw Star staring at the undead teen with a concerning look crossing her face, "Marco, are you okay?" Instead of answering, Marco's eyes widened and flashed a hellish red as Star's parents walked over to them.

Marco groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Are…are you okay, boy?" Moon questioned.

"No…that bastard Ludo was…talking to someone," Moon and River looked at each other in confusion and Marco looked up, "If that worthless bastard is talking to someone then it's going to be bad. Star told me that he's after the wand and him talking to anyone in the middle of the night…it just…I got a bad feeling about this,"

"Marco…just drink your blood," Marco looked down at his mate and Star inhaled deeply, "Drink your blood, and we'll go inside. My parents will warn the guards about this and-"

"And without any proof, the guards are going to brush it off as paranoia, and if you tell them I said it, they're either going to think I'm looking for an excuse to kill everyone in the castle,"

"Marco…we'll think of something…but for now why don't we go back inside, you can finish your blood and forget all about Ludo, okay?" Star frowned as she rubbed the Vampire's back, "Ludo will have to be stupid to try and attack the castle at night while we have a Vampire patrolling the castle grounds," Star took hold of Marco's hand and began pulling him towards the main door while Star's parents looked at each other in confusion before following the two teenagers.

Marco stood by the window, staring out towards the Forest of Certain Death with a hardened look crossing his face. Marco looked back and saw Star soundly sleeping on the bed, her back rising and falling at an even pace. Taking a deep breath, he looked out the window as a bat flew up towards him, "I need you to go out towards that forest and find a little green bird man named Ludo…you'll know him when you see him. Find out who he's talking to and report back to me,"

The bat screeched and Marco frowned and shook his head, "She said that the guards will handle it, but I have a bad feeling about this guy Ludo was talking to. Just go towards the forest, find Ludo and whoever he was talking to and find out what they're planning before returning to me," the bat screeched again before flying away from the window and towards the Forest of Certain Death.

Crossing his arms, he shook his head as his eyes flashed red, "Okay…just wait for him to return and hopefully something will come out of this." He looked back at his mate and slightly frowned, "And hopefully it is just paranoia and not something else," he walked over to Star and lightly kissed the side of her head before quietly walking out of the room.

Marco walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons with narrowed eyes. Stopping in front of a cell, Jackie looked up and laughed, "Down for another drink? Are you sure you're not going to be a heavy drinker or something?" Marco growled under his breath and Jackie shook her head, "And to be honest, I thought about your little what if question, and unlike you, I wouldn't be evil. Because my parents will accept me and I would never imprison people from the town,"

"Are you sure about that?" Marco crossed his arms and arched a brow, "Are you so certain your parents will accept you? Why is that? Because you're their daughter? Well if you're going by that logic, my parents should've accepted me because I was their son and been proud of me that I allowed myself to get bitten to protect you that night, but instead, like everyone else in Echo Creek, they were ready to kill me. Why? Because I'm a Vampire and instead of hearing me out, you all assumed that I was going to be evil."

Marco huffed and turned his back towards her, "Like I said, because of your actions that night, I eventually met Star, the love of my life and my mate. The very woman I'm destined to be with and-"

"You're really hurting my feelings Marco…I thought I was the one you were-"

"I'll say it until the day I kill you. You and I have no say in the matter, the venom chooses the idle mate and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it chose Star, and I don't care if your feelings are hurt because to be honest, I doubt that very much. You're just saying that to toy with my former feelings for you…what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Jackie frowned and Marco sighed before turning his back towards her, "Well…you believe what you want to believe. I have important things to worry about," he walked away as Jackie frowned and hung her head.

 **And with that, another chapter is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes she is.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, she spotted Marco staring out the window, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked back in confusion, "Were you standing there all night? You should step away before the sun peers into the room."

Marco opened his mouth, ready to respond when the bat from the night before flew through the window and landed on Marco's shoulder. Marco sighed and closed the shutters before looking at the bat, "Well? What did you find out?" Star hummed and tilted her head to the side in confusion as the bat began to screech, "Hmm…I suppose I should've sent you out earlier than that. It's okay,"

"Marco," Marco looked at his mate as Star stood up and walked towards him, "Um…where did this little guy from?"

"Oh, as a Vampire, I have a colony of bats and two hellhounds as familiars. Last night, shortly after you went to bed, I sent him to the forest to find out who Ludo was talking to. Unfortunately, I sent him out too late and Ludo was leaving, but he couldn't find a trace of any other monster around," Marco grabbed a spider off the wall and held it up to the bat, "Here you go, little buddy. You've earned it,"

Star watched as the bat snatched the spider from Marco's hand and flew towards the darkest corner of the room. Star looked at Marco in confusion and arched a brow, "So…why didn't you send the entire colony, or even one of your hellhounds to find-"

"If I had sent a hellhound, it would've been spotted easily. And if I had sent the entire colony, they would've been spotted and while I have faith in my familiars, I know Ludo is strong and I have no idea who he was talking with…and I wasn't going to risk my familiars like that."

Star watched as Marco walked past her and towards the bed, "I sent one bat out because I doubt they'll find one bat flying around suspicious. I was slightly worried when he didn't come back last night, and I was relieved when he flew through the window just now. And while I'm still concerned about Ludo and whoever he was talking to, I think you should spend time with your parents,"

"Right…and you should get some sleep,"

"Hmm…come get me if something happens." Star looked at him and frowned as Marco laid down and closed his eyes, "If the alarm goes off come get me."

"Marco-"

"I'm serious Star. I'm not going to rest if Ludo, or whoever he was talking to tries to invade the castle." Star frowned and looked down, "Now you should go and spend some time with your parents." Star sighed and nodded before walking over to him and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

Star walked down the stairs to the main foyer, a deep frown crossing her lips, "Star?" she looked up and saw her parents staring at her, "Is everything okay, dear?"

"I…I don't know, mom. Marco sent a bat out to the Forest of Certain Death last night and…he said that the bat didn't find anything out about Ludo and…he seems to be getting more and more focused on that. Like he's certain that a monster is talking to Ludo and he won't rest until-"

"Sweetheart, while don't we worry about that later?" River suggested, "For now, while don't you join your mother and I for breakfast?" Star sighed and slightly nodded before the royal family headed towards the dining hall.

The family sat down at the table before a loud alarm filled the air and the three looked up with narrowed eyes before standing up and ran out of the dining hall. The family stood in the main foyer, Moon and River staring at the doors intently while Star looked up at the staircase with a worried look crossing her face.

The doors soon opened and Ludo and a tall lizard monster standing next to him enter the castle. Moon's eyes widened as the two monsters stepped into the main foyer, "Ah, Queen Moon," the lizard spoke, "It's been some time, hasn't it? The last time we spoke, you-"

"And here I was hoping for a quiet morning," the monsters and Star's parents looked up to see the undead teen standing at the top of the stairs, "But from the way they spoke of you, Ludo, I knew it was a matter of time before you decided to show up again, but who's your friend?"

"Ah, Vampire boy, I see you're still a service dog to the Butterfly-"

"Silence!" Marco looked at the lizard monster and narrowed his red eyes, "You, who the hell are you supposed to be? Ludo's lawyer or something?" the lizard looked at the Vampire in confusion and Marco hissed, baring his fangs, "Answer me!"

"Temper, my monster brothering, temper, my name is-"

"I am _not_ your brother! Unlike the rest of the monsters here, I actually care for Mewmans!" Marco walked down the stairs, glaring at the two monsters, "Now…lizard, what is your name?"

"Hmm…a monster caring for Mewmans? Unheard of…you may call me Toffee, my good boy, and I am here to-"

"So…you're the one I sensed last night…you've been talking to this birdbrained idiot,"

"Hey!"

"Why are you here?"

"Dear boy," everyone looked at Moon and Marco arched a brow, "You shouldn't tangle with Toffee…he…he isn't like Ludo, not in the slightest and-"

"And nothing, your majesty," Marco looked back at the monsters and glared at Toffee, "So…Coffee, was it?"

"Toffee,"

"Candy Man?"

"Toffee!"

"Banana Split?"

"Toffee, you foolish child, Toffee!" the lizard growled, "Why is it so hard to understand my name and-" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And what is so amusing? I fail to see the humor in-"

"You fail to see why I'm laughing? I was worried about you causing trouble to the kingdom and here you're named after a caramel candy. Your name is sad compared to Ludo, and while Ludo does seem to cheat his way into victory, at least he's not named after a candy and-" before Marco finished, Toffee crouched down and ran towards Star.

Her parents and Marco stared with wide eyes as Star fall to the ground and a puddle of blood formed beside her. Her parents knelt down next to her and began shaking her as Marco narrowed his eyes and his body began shaking uncontrollably. Moon bit her lower lip and shook her head, "No…he…he killed her and-"

"Isn't there a spell that can save her?" Moon sighed and shook her head, "Then…hate me until hell freezes over and fire rains from the sky, but I'm not losing m mate any time soon," the two rulers of Mewni looked up as the undead teen walked past them and knelt beside Star and quickly sank his fangs into the side of her neck as her parents stared in shock.

Marco sat up and the three watched as the wounds in Star's side began to close and Star opened her eyes slowly, "What? What happened?"

"Don't speak," Star looked up as Marco reached in his pocket and took out three frozen mice, "Here. I froze these last night for a little snack later, but you're going to need them more right now," Star looked down and her eyes widened as she saw her skin grow pale, "I…I am sorry, Star, but I'm not going to lose you this soon, and I wasn't going to force your parents to bury you,"

Star looked up as Marco and her parents stared at her, "Eat the mice Star, I know you're hungry." Star slowly reached up and hesitantly took the mice from Marco, "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but after seeing that reptile try and kill you…I did the only thing I can think of to save you,"

"T-thank you, Marco,"

"Yes, thank you, boy," River breathed a sigh of relief.

Marco ignored the short man as he stood up and glared at the two monsters with narrowed eyes, "You're not going to get away with this," Ludo glared at the Vampire as Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "I don't see what's so funny, Toffee,"

"You of all beings should know an immortal when you-"

"Heh…I figured a monster like yourself would know that there is no such thing as an-" Toffee held up his left hand and ripped it off and the four watched as it regenerated, "And you believe that your kind if the only ones that can heal severe injuries like that? You saw the wound you inflicted on Star, and shortly after I bit her the wound healed. That doesn't make you an immortal, it just means you're harder to kill,"

Marco began walking slowly towards the two intruders as his eyes flashed red, "Everything in life has a breaking point, the ones that are harder to kill just means their breaking point is more difficult to reach. But once you find it, you push past it, ending your opponent once and for all," he gave a slight smirk, revealing his fangs, "And I have a lot of pent up aggression I like to get out, and since I refuse to harm a single Mewman for whatever reason, I guess I'll have to take my aggression out on you two,"

"Hmm…be that as it may, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Toffee quickly picked Ludo up and chuckled before shaking his head, "Goodbye for now, my undead brother. We shall meet again," he turned and jumped out the window while Ludo complained to the reptilian monster as they ran from the castle.

Marco sighed and looked back as Star's parents hugged their daughter, "Queen Moon," Moon looked up and slightly frowned as she narrowed her eyes, "Like I said, you and your husband can hate me until hell freezes over and fire rains from the sky, I wasn't going to let Star die and-"

"I…I know…boy, and thank you for saving my daughter,"

"Of course," Marco walked over to the family of three and helped Star up before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "But I do have a question before Star and I retire for the day…how do you know Toffee? Star never mentioned a Toffee and-"

"I don't know who Toffee is either," Star looked at Marco and shook her head before looking at her parents in confusion, "Mom? How do you know Toffee? Did you fight him before or something?"

Moon frowned and lowered her head, "I…I see we hit an unwanted nerve…sorry, your majesty," Marco took hold of Star's hand and led her towards the stairs, "We're going to bed…we'll see you two this evening," Star's parents nodded as Star and Marco walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco walked into the bedroom and over to the bed before lying down. Star looked at her pale arms as a frown formed across her lips, "I'm sorry," she looked at Marco in confusion and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I wasn't going to let you die like that, and your mom said that there wasn't a spell to stop the bleeding, so I did what I did to keep you alive…and I know a lot of the help around the castle will be terrified of you now that-"

"Marco, you did what you had to do to save me, and my parents are grateful you did…and so am I," Star wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for saving me, Marco,"

Marco hummed as he wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back, "Of course, Estrella, like I said, I wasn't going to let you die like that," Marco kissed her forehead and yawned, "We better get some sleep. Like you said, Vampires and sunlight don't mix," Star hummed and nodded before the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **So Toffee made himself known and a few other things happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, he's a son of a bitch. That's the only downside to the whole ordeal. The upside is now they can live a full life together.**

 **Jss2141: So very true.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Toffee narrowed his eyes with his hands behind his back as he glared thorough the Forest of Certain Death towards the Butterfly castle. He looked down and hummed to himself as he recalled his encounter with the Vampire. " _That doesn't make you an immortal, it just means you're harder to kill! Everything in life has a breaking point,_ "

"Toffee!" he looked down at Ludo, who glared at him at him with hatred behind his eyes, "What the hell was that? We nearly had the wand and you had to go and-"

"Patience sir, you will have your wand soon enough, but for now, we best lie low," he looked back at the castle and narrowed his eyes once more, "There are now two Vampires behind those castle walls and one wrong more will spell the end for us," Ludo groaned as he shook his head and walked away from the reptilian monster.

Star's eyes shot opened as she sat up and panted. She looked down at Marco and frowned, "Are you okay?" her eyes widened as Marco's eyes opened and looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

Star looked down and held her side, "The fight…against that monster,"

"Does your side still hurt?" Star shook her head and Marco sat up and stretched, "That's good. The venom must've worked faster than normal when it was healing you," he reached up and rubbed the top of her head and the undead princess looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but like I said, I wasn't going to lose you this soon and I wasn't going to have your parents bury you,"

"I know, Marco, and thanks," Marco hummed and nodded, "And now maybe you can tell me what Pony Head and Jessica asked you?" Marco stopped rubbing the top of Star's head and frowned, "Well…you already turned me, so what's the difference now?"

"They…they asked me what would I do if you wanted me to turn you. I told them that I'll worry about that when the time comes and that I won't talk you into it because that'll be selfish," Star looked at him as he stood up and stretched again, "C'mon Star, let's go get something to eat before we-"

"Can…can I kill one of the inmates from earth?" Marco turned and looked at her as Star stood up and stretched as well, "Well…I'm not going to kill that Sabrina girl or her parents because you promised her that she won't die just yet, and I'm really hungry right now and-"

"Um…sure…I mean I just turned you this morning and everything, so your hunger will be higher than mine…but who did you have in mind?" Star ignored him as she took hold of his hand and the two of them walked out of the room.

Marco stood outside of Jackie's cell with a glass of wine in his hand. Taking a drink, Jackie arched a brow, "So…who did you kill-"

"Like I said, I didn't kill anyone," the sound of a female screaming echoed throughout the dungeons and Jackie's eyes widened as Marco chuckled and shook his head, "But it sounds like Star bled Megan dry,"

"What? You…you monster! You turned her, you disgusting-"

"I turned her so she could live," Marco narrowed his eyes, "She was suffering from a fatal wound and if I hadn't had turned, she'd be dead and I'd go Rogue," taking another drink, he sighed as swished the blood around in the glass, "So have you thought about what I said? About being certain your parents will accept you only because you're their daughter?"

Before Jackie could answer, Star walked up next to Marco, blood caked around her mouth. Marco looked at her and lightly laughed, "Uh honey, you got a little blood on your mouth," Star wiped her mouth on the sleeve of Marco's hoodie and Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Thank you for that, Estrella,"

Star smiled and nodded before looking at Jackie and narrowed her eyes before reaching through the bars and pulled the blonde closer, hitting her head on the iron bars, "Damn…you Vampires are going to give me a concussion if you keep this up,"

"Dying from a concussion will be too good for you," Star hissed through her fangs, "Now not only do I have a magical wand at my disposal, but I possess the supernatural strength and speed of a Vampire and all because Marco wasn't going to let me die!"

Marco placed a hand on her shoulder and Star looked up at him in confusion, "Don't kill her, Estrella. It's much more fun to watch her squirm. She realized that she and the others have messed up and we should let her wallow in her misery,"

"Oh, but Marco she tried to kill you while we were on earth and-"

"I know, Star, but for now, we should call your friends and let them know what happened this morning," Star frowned and Marco rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head, "C'mon Star, we've already drank tonight, and I think it's a good idea if we tell your friends what had happened." Star took a deep breath and slowly nodded before she allowed Jackie to fall to the stone floor and the two undead teens turned and walked away from cell.

The two stood in front of Star's mirror an Star frowned, "Is something-"

"Call Pony Head," Star said and pressed a button on the side of the mirror and waited.

Pony Head soon appeared in the mirror and smiled, "What's up girl, is everything…uh…B-fly? Where are you? Vampire, is that-"

"I…I'm here, Pony Head," Star frowned and shook her head, "Listen…there was a…an accident this morning and Marco had to bite me," Pony Head's eyes widened and Star looked down, "Ludo and another monster named Toffee invaded the castle this morning and Toffee lunged towards me, injuring me to near death.

My mother told Marco that there was no spell to fix the damage that was done and Marco did what he had to do so I can live. He bit me and now…well you know what happens,"

"O…kay…but what do your parents think about-"

'They're grateful I saved their daughter," Marco spoke, surprising the disembodied unicorn head princess, "Sorry, I should've warned you I was here too. Like Star said, a monster attacked her and she was dying. After Queen Butterfly told me that there was no spell to heal her, I did what I had to do. I bit her and turned her so she could live…and like I said to Princess Ram, please address me as Marco and not as Vampire, it's really annoying."

"What? I…fine…and…thanks for saving Star," Pony Head frowned and Marco hummed and nodded, "Do the others know?"

"Not yet…I'm about to call them,"

Pony Head hummed and nodded, "Alright…I guess I'll leave you to it and I'll see you around," Star frowned as the call ended.

Marco looked over to Star and slightly frowned, "Are you okay?" Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Do you want me to finish calling your friends and you can-"

"No, I can do this…I just need you to stay here incase something happens and I'll need help explaining everything to them," Marco hummed and nodded before the two looked up at the mirror.

 **Okay, so Star's going to be embracing her new life…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star's Keyblade4114: True, she can count on Marco.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to know. Yeah, I decided to do something else here. Keep reading to see what's in store.**

 **Zeldex72: Who said it won't have negative backlash? Something is going to happen soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco walked down the corridor in silence. Marco stopped and looked back with narrowed, glowing eyes. Star looked back in confusion and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed as he continued to scan the empty corridor behind them, "What are you doing and-" she began sniffing the air and shook her head, "Marco, you promised me you wouldn't go after a Mewman. Are you going to change your opinion because you turned me?"

"No…but…I don't like the scent, Estrella," Star tilted her head to the side in confusion before Marco growled, "Show yourself!" Star flinched slightly before reaching up and grabbed hold of Marco's hand, "Come out you coward!" a guard walked out from behind a pillar and Star's eyes widened as Marco flashed his fangs, "Who in the hell are you and what in the hell do you want?"

"Marco, you should stop before you get in trouble," Star frowned and shook her head, "His name is Odin, one of the bravest guards in the Butterfly castle and one of the most ruthless. He helped ward off monsters during the invasion ten years ago and killed most of the army,"

"I'm so glad you remember that," Odin smirked as he drew his sword, "And two legendary monsters are in front of me and-" before he could finish, Marco hissed, baring his fangs as his eyes flashed a hellish red "Oh, you're going to put up a fight, huh boy? I like a challenge every now and-"

"Odin, was it?" Marco questioned and Odin nodded slowly, "Did anyone tell you that you were named after the Chief God in Norse Myology?" the guard stared at the undead teen in confusion, "In Norse Mythology, the Chief God is Odin, his sons Loki, the God of jokes and pranks, and Thor, the God of thunder, who are at constant war with one another to be the next Chief God and-"

"And where are you going with this?" Odin questioned swinging his sword around, "In case you haven't noticed this, I have two Vampires standing in front of me, waiting for me to kill and have the king and queen-"

"I'm their daughter!" Star hissed and glared at the guard with narrowed, glowing eyes, "They would have your head the second you try to kill me!" the three glared at each other with narrowed eyes, "And even still, I have my wand and I have a Vampiric powers as of this morning and Marco is here too, so if you so much as come near, we'll just-" before she could finish, Odin swung his sword at her and Marco pulled her away.

Marco looked at the guard with narrowed red eyes and growled under his breath, "You should turn and walk away now before I forget you're a Mewman and drink every last drop of your goddamn blood!"

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated? Boy, I've been killing monsters since before you were born and-"

"Due to your race, you'd be safe, but because you tried to attack Star, I see you as nothing,"

Odin looked at the undead teen in confusion and Star narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Marco refuses to attack a Mewman no matter what because of me, but if anyone threatens me, he won't care who you are, he will-"

"Silence you disgust-" before Odin could finish, he was pinned to the pillar as he felt a hand tightly grip around his throat.

He looked down and he glared at the pair of glowing red eyes staring up at him. Marco tightened his grip as the large Mewman began gasping for air, "You incompetent fool! You dare mock my mate in front of me! Or at all for that matter!" Odin's eyes widened as it became harder for him to breathe, "I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood, fool!"

"Marco!" he looked back and saw Star staring at him with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed, "Don't do it, Marco. He's still Mewman and you promised me that you _won't_ kill a Mewman, no matter what,"

"He-"

"I understand what he was doing, and while I'm not too happy about it myself, my parents will handle it." She glared at Odin and spat, "Odin, you used to babysit me when I was little, and never once did you call me that, and for that Marco has every right to kill you, as do I, but as I said, my parents are going to hear about this and we'll let them decide a punishment for you,"

She walked up to Marco and placed a calm hand on his shoulder as Marco shook uncontrollably, "Let him go, Marco. We'll go to my parents and tell them about his behavior and they'll either throw him in the dungeons and have him beheaded for his violent act." Taking a deep breath, Marco threw the guard against the wall, destroying part of it.

Odin groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up to be met with two pair of glowing eyes, "If it weren't for Star being here right now, you'd be dead," Marco warned, "Respect life on Mewni or I'm going to bury you six feet under it," Odin growled as he narrowed his eyes, "And I advise you to quiet with this tough guy act. Even under that rubble, I can smell your fear. You know you're outclassed here, but you still want to try and go down in a blaze of glory, and I respect that, but I'm not going to stand idly by while you try and insult Star like that,"

Star moved her hand and took hold of Marco's, getting his attention, "Let's go Marco. We'll go find my parents and tell them about Odin and I'll have the carpenter fix that giant hole in the wall," Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded before the two Vampires turned and walked away from the injured guard hand-in-hand.

 **Okay, so…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, he wanted to do something he'll later be executed for.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter and I want to apologize for the wait.**

Marco laid on the bed and looked down to see Star soundly sleeping next to him and a smile formed across his lips before he looked up and narrowed his eyes at the closed shutters, "Toffee…you're still out there and I don't care if you can heal even the most fatal of injuries. I'm going to bleed you dry for nearly killing Star. Odin better watch his back too…I wanted to rip his head off, but I promised Star that I will not attack another Mewman no matter what," he wrapped an arm around Star and kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, a hardened look crossing his face.

Toffee sat down, a hardened expression crossing his face as he looked down at his hand, "Toffee! Toffee, are you listening to-"

"Sorry sir, but I have important matters to attend to," Toffee stood up and stared at the short monster in front of him, "As I said, you will have your wand soon enough, but we best lie low for a while. The Queen is still in the castle and she knows several spells that will annihilate us without a moment hesitation, the princess has the wand and is now cursed as a Vampire, so her strength increased immensely and then there is that arrogant brat who dared to call-"

"Yes, yes, who cares about them? Once I get the wand, I will destroy the entire Butterfly family and their pet Vampire and nothing will stop me,"

Ludo laughed as Toffee narrowed his eyes and began walking away, "Arrogant fool. You'll be signing your own death certificate if you set foot inside the main gate without a proper plan," Toffee shook his head as he continued to walk away.

Odin walked the castle's interior, patrolling alone when Moon and River approached the lone guard with narrowed eyes, "Ah, King and Queen Butterfly, what can I do for you this fine day, your ma-"

"What you can do for us is explain what possessed you to try and kill our daughter, Odin," Moon crossed her arms and glared at the guard in front of them, "What made you think it would be a good idea to try and kill Star?"

"Your majesty, she is but a monster now and-"

"She's still the Princess of this castle!" Odin flinched as Moon walked over to him, her right hand glowing a dark purple, "They were well within their rights to kill you last night, but you were Star's babysitter when she was a little girl, and Marco refuses to kill a Mewman because of his relationship with my daughter,"

"Queen Moon, if you will just let me explain, I'm sure we ca-"

"Explain what, Odin," the short man stepped closer to him and glared up at him, "All the guards were instructed to leave them alone! Marco has helped fend off Ludo and he saved Star the day Toffee tried to kill her!"

"By turning her into a bloodsucking monster an-" before he could finish, Moon forced him against a pillar and held her right hand up as glowed brighter, "Queen Moon, this is a bit excessive, wouldn't you agree? What would killing me prove? It'll show everyone in the castle that you're soft for the two Vampires and-"

"One of those Vampires happens to be my daughter while the other is her mate!" Moon stepped back, allowing Odin to slide to the stone-cold floor, his back still up against the pillar, "If it were anyone else, they'll be staring up at the sharp blade of a guillotine, but because it's you, Odin, because you're one of the people there when my mother was killed, I'm willing to look past your arrogance, but if you so much as look at them cockeyed and I promise the guillotine will see inviting. Leave my daughter and her friend alone,"

Swallowing hard, Odin rapidly nodded, "I wouldn't want to have to execute one of my best guards because of his foolish behavior," the purple light surrounding Moon's right hand began to slowly dim, "This is the only warning you will get, you will not go after Star, Marco and whatever children they may have unless you want to meet your end, are we clear?" Odin nodded again as Moon and River turned and walked away from the now frightened guard.

Odin struggled to stand on his feet as he stared at the direction Moon and River walked off in. Swallowing hard, he held his throat before letting out a shaky breath, "That was too close. I've never seen Queen Moon this hostile. If I want to save the kingdom, I'm going to have to try a different tactic, otherwise I'll be meeting the blade of a guillotine, the magic from Queen Moon or that monster or those monsters will bleed me dry,"

Taking a deep breath, he turned around, his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin, "Perhaps it is time to seek out some help to rid the castle of those Vampires," he began walking away as thoughts raced through his head.

Hearing Star moan, Marco opened his eyes and looked down to see her beginning to stir, "Star?" Star's eyes opened as she lightly gasped, "Are you okay? You sound like you were having a real ba-"

"I…I'm fine, Marco," Star sighed and nuzzled closer to him, a frown painted across her lips, "It's just…Odin used to watch me when I was little and to have him try and kill us last night…it was…I know Odin can't stand monsters, but I thought because it was me, he'd look past it and continue his patrols, but I guess I was wrong,"

"I know how you feel," Star looked up as Marco inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, "I always thought my friends and family would accept me after my accident, but people tend to change when they feel their lives are in danger, but you shouldn't worry about that pompous asshole, Estrella. We told your parents this morning and they said that they'll take care of him,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Star yawned and closed her eyes, "I'll see you tonight Marco,"

"See you tonight, Star," the room fell silent as the two undead teens slowly drifted off back to sleep.

 **Okay…so…I might be adding a few twists here and there, but what's a story without a few of those? As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star's Keyblade4114: Twists and turns are coming.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Toffee roamed the Forest of Certain Death with a puzzling look crossing his face as he hummed to himself, "What to do, what to do?"

"You want to rid the castle of those disgusting monsters, don't you?" he looked back and saw a figure standing in the shadows, "But you're concerned. You're worried you'll be facing death the very second you set foot on Butterfly soil, am I right?"

"I am, but who might you be?"

Toffee began walking forward when the figure spoke again as it stepped back, "It's best if you don't see my face. The less you know, the better," Toffee stopped and narrowed his eyes, "We both want the same thing, for those Vampires to be expunged from the castle, so I'm here to help you help me rid the castle of those bloodthirsty monsters,"

"Heh, you're speaking as if you know the castle walls inside out," Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "And how exactly can I trust you? That arrogant boy will kill me without a second hesitation, and that's if the Queen doesn't sink her claws into me first, and let's not forget the princess. I nearly killed her and would've succeeded if that boy hadn't had bitten her,"

"And now the royal family and that boy has a vendetta against you, but what if you manage to kill the two Vampires before they find you and erase you from existence? You will be feared, the obstacle of those Vampires will be a distant memory…provided you do not go after the king and queen," Toffee growled under his breath, "I understand you have a vendetta against the queen but going after her or the king will result in your untimely demise. Every guard in that castle will corner you, if those monsters don't get to you first.

You heard what that boy said, there is no such thing as an immortal, and that must've lit a fire in your stomach. You are known as the immortal warrior and he pointed out the one flaw in that title and you know it to be true now. He shattered your delusions of immortality because you dared to attack the princess, and he doesn't care. The main objective is to kill any threat that comes near the castle, rendering all of the help useless,"

"The way you speak I will return to my previous comment," Toffee scuffed and crossed his arms, "The way you speak makes me believe you work in the castle," the figure chuckled and Toffee arched a brow, "And how exactly am I to get passed the main gate? Ludo was a fool to try and attack in daylight and the boy didn't care if he were to die, he still stood his ground. Ludo doesn't seem to understand that he was outclassed then and there,"

"But therein lies the difference between you and Ludo, Ludo works on peoples' fear, where you obviously have some form of intelligence and can easily devise a plan to get into the castle and eliminate the two Vampires," Toffee glared at the figure with a cold look behind his eyes before slowly nodding, "Excellent," the figure chuckled.

Star and Marco moaned as they slowly opened their eyes and sat up and stretched. Marco looked down at his mate and slightly smiled, "Hey…second night of being part of the undead," Star slightly smiled and slowly nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I can go for a glass of blood, and I think we interrogated Jackie long enough, so maybe we can take some from her," Marco chuckled before looking up, his eyes flashing bright red, "Um…honey? Are you okay? You're not going to planning on going out there, are you?"

"N-no," Marco choked out and shook his head, "I'm fine, just…I'm just thirsty, Estrella," he stood up and offered his hand to Star, "So let's go grab a couple of glasses and go down to the dungeons before anything can happen," concerned, Star slowly nodded before reaching for Marco's hand and Marco helped her up before the two of them walked towards the door.

The two approached the doors leading to the dungeons, each holding a wine glass and Marco holding the metal tap, when they felt someone tapping them on their shoulders. Looking back, they saw Lilacia, Melissa, Penelope, Christina and Jessica standing behind them, "What are you guys doing here?" Star asked.

"Well…since we can't go to the other kingdoms because of the incident," Lilacia cleared her throat and Marco narrowed his eyes, "We decided to come by and hang out again…and to thank Marco in person for doing what he did to make sure my best bestie didn't die,"

"I didn't do it for any of you," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I did it so her parents wouldn't have to bury their daughter and I'd go Rogue…I care a great deal for Star and I would never be able forgive myself if I just stood there and allowed her to bleed out and knew I could've done something to save her,"

The princesses around him stared at him as Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head again, "Sorry to sound rude, but I truly didn't do this for any of you except for Star," looking at his mate, Marco slightly smiled as he reached for the glass, "I'll get you that drink. Why don't you spend some time with your friends?" nodding, Marco turned and walked down to the dungeons as Star watched as he vanished from sight with a concerning look crossing her face.

Marco stood in front of the cell and Jackie looked up and moaned, "What? Are you dining alone tonight? Did that-"

"Be careful on what you say next, Jackie, because you are going to be our meal tonight," he opened the cell door and before Jackie could run past him, Marco pushed her back with glowing eyes, "Don't even think about it, Jackie. You're not going to die tonight, but I truly hope that the pain sticks with you for a while," before Jackie could argue, she felt the sting of the tap pierce her arm and looked down to see Marco turning the valve and began filling the two glasses.

Closing the valve, Marco pulled the tap out of Jackie's arm and Jackie watched as the wound closed instantly. She looked up at the undead teen as Marco stepped out of the cell and closed the cell door and locked it behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes, "I told you that you're not going to die tonight," without uttering another word, Marco turned and walked away from the cell, leaving Jackie on the floor, shaking in fear and pain.

Marco stepped into the room and saw the princesses sitting on the bed. Walking over to them, he handed one of the glasses to Star, who took it and slightly smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco hummed and nodded before he turned and began walking away, "Wait, where are you going?"

"What? Your friends are here and I don't want to be rude," he looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile, "Spend some time with your friends. I'm just going to walk around for a bit," Star sighed and slowly nodded as Marco turned back around and rubbed the top of her head, "Spend some time with your friends. It'll be rude if they came over for nothing,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Star hugged him and Marco hugged her back, "Just…don't go looking for trouble and stay away from Odin." Marco hummed and nodded before he broke from the hug and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Marco stood in the North Tower with a hardened look crossing his face as he stared out towards the Forest of Certain Death, "The last time I felt like this, Ludo met up with Toffee, but Star made it clear that she doesn't want me to go anywhere near the forest."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before hearing screeches in front of him. Opening his eyes, he saw a bat flying in front of him, "I need you to go out there and look for a lizard monster named Toffee. Find out what he's doing," the bat screeched and Marco sighed, "She made it clear that she doesn't want me to go there, and I don't blame her.

You're one of my familiars, you can go into the forest and find out what Toffee is planning," pausing for a second, Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I can't explain it, but I've had a strange feeling when Star and I woke up and I don't want her to worry. Just go out there, find out what Toffee is doing and report back to me,"

The bat screeched before flying away from Marco and Marco narrowed his eyes as he stared out towards the forest with glowing red eyes, "He could be playing a game with you, boy,"

"And that's what worries me," he looked back to see Star's parents stepping through the door, leading to the staircase, "He nearly killed Star, and from the look of him, I can tell he's battle-hardened. Yes, Ludo seems to be a delusional hell spawn who's only objective is to get the wand and kill the Butterfly family, but what's Toffee's game? What does he want?"

"He wants freedom for monsters and to eliminate all Mewmans," River answered and Marco growled before he looked out towards the forest once again, "Is something wrong, boy?"

Marco ignored him for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. The chuckling soon turned into a fit of laughter, "This is priceless. He despises Mewmans, and from what I've gathered in the short time I've been living here, Mewmans hate monsters and having two Vampires not only live within the castle walls, but treating them well must really piss him off,"

He stopped laughing and the two rulers looked at him in confusion before he continued to speak, "And destroying his illusions of immortal beings must've pissed him off even more. Like I said, immortals aren't real. They're just mistakenly labeled as immortals before of their long lifespan, but everything that lives, dies. Beit eighty years, a hundred and fifty or a thousand, we all will die eventually,"

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the two and shook his head, "Even old man time and lady earth will eventually die. They probably have the longest lifespan that I can think of, but-"

"What about Omnitraxus?" Moon question and Marco looked at her, a confused look crossing his face, "He's the being that created the universe. Shouldn't he be immortal?"

"I suppose he'll have the longest lifespan dead, but he'll eventually die as well. Just like everything else that lives and breathes. It doesn't matter how high of a being you are, we all have to eventually dance with death," he looked back towards the forest before taking a drink, "And I'm going to make sure Toffee gets his very soon,"

"But Toffee is able to regenerate his body and-"

"So can I," Marco looked back and narrowed his eyes, "Like I said, that doesn't make you immortal, it just means you're harder to kill. The question is, who's going to break first. Me, or the asshole who tried to kill Star? And I have a lot more to fight for than freedom for monsters, and I'm not one to break easily,"

The air between the three grew still before Marco sighed and shook his head, looking out towards the Forest of Certain Death once again and Star's parents took deep breaths before they turned and walked away from the undead teen, quietly closing the door behind them, "What are you planning this time, you goddamn bastard? You should know the very second you set foot through the main gate you'll be facing your death," swirling the blood around, he took another drink as he continued to stared out towards the forest in silence.

 **This was a fun chapter to write…I wanted to do a different approach, but like I said in the latest update to my story Call of the Wild, I get depressed during the holidays for various reasons. So I tend to get sloppy at times. Hopefully everything will go back to normal after the New Year.**

 **But for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star's Keyblade4114: You think it's Odin, huh? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco stared out towards the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed, glowing eyes before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking back, he saw Star standing behind him, a confused look crossing her face, "Hey Estrella…is everything okay? Did your friends say something offensive or-"

"No…they went to sleep a few hours ago…Marco, you've been up here all night and I'm getting worried," Star stepped closer to him and Marco looked back out towards the forest, "What's wrong? Is it Toffee? Marco, you shattered his beliefs on immortality the day he attacked. After that he took off like a bat out of hell and-"

"I know Star," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "But something has been bugging me all day. I've been waking up throughout the day and all night I couldn't shake this feeling. I sent a bat out to the forest a few hours ago and it still hasn't returned. I'm worried, especially if Toffee is involved. That coldblooded bastard better-" before he could finish, the two of them heard rustling coming from the courtyard and they looked down, their eyes widened and flashed.

Seeing a familiar figure racing across the courtyard, Marco growled under his breath, "Toffee!"

"Where's the alarm?" Star looked back and frowned, "Whenever a monster approaches the castle, the alarm is sound, no matter how late it is." Marco ignored the princess and turned and ran away from the window before Star followed him.

The two stood at the top of the stairwell and stared at the doors with narrowed eyes. Marco moved in front of Star and growled under his breath as his eyes flashed red. The doors slowly opened and the two Vampires saw the reptilian monster casually walking into the castle, "Toffee!"

Looking up, Toffee smirked, "Ah, I see you two weren't sentenced to death,"

"My parents aren't going to have us executed, you worthless scum!" Star narrowed her eyes and Toffee chuckled, "What have you done with Milo? Why isn't the alarm going off?" Toffee continued to chuckle and ignored the undead princess, "Answer me!"

"Now, now, my dear princess," Toffee stopped chuckling and shook his head, "There's no need to shout. You wouldn't want to wake the entire castle up would you?" he slowly stepped further into the foyer and Marco growled as he narrowed his eyes, "But there is something that is bothering me. You see, the day we met, you," he pointed towards Marco and narrowed his eyes, "You dared to question the limits of a monster that is known as the Immortal Warrior and-"

"And that statement stands true…immortals are not real," Marco said coldly as he continued to glare at the intruding monster, "Everything has to die sooner or later. Just because you can heal from even the most fatal of injuries doesn't make you an immortal, it just makes you harder to kill," Marco stepped away from Star and began walking down the stairs, "So…Star asked you a question. What happened to this Milo person? Why isn't the alarm going off?"

Toffee smirked and Star's eyes widened, "What the hell did you do to-" before she could finish, the screech of a bat filled the air and Marco smirked as the bat flew through the window and began flying around the foyer.

Marco held his right hand out, pointing his index and middle fingers out before the bat flew towards him and rested on his fingers, "You're back," Star walked over to Marco and looked at the small winged creature as the bat screeched in a panic.

Star looked at Marco and shook her head, "Marco, how can I understand this-"

"You're a Vampire, Star…I probably should've told you that you'd be able to understand the language of the bats the moment I turned you, but I was more concerned about your safety over anything else," the two undead teens looked back at the bat and Marco took a deep breath, "So what happened? Who was this bastard meeting with?" the bat continued to screech as Marco's eyes narrowed and Star's eyes widened.

"Come now," Toffee laughed and shook his head, "Am I truly supposed to believe you two understand the rat with wings? First you tell me there is no such thing as an immortal and now you're telling me you can understand-"

"We can understand our familiars and what this little bat told us is very interesting," Marco looked up with glowing eyes, "But I'm in the mood to play a little game, Candy Man,"

"Toffee, you arrogant fool, Toffee!" Toffee hissed, "Are we really going to play this game again? Do you love annoying me to no end?"

"Truth, I love annoying anyone who dares to harm my family and people I see as such," Marco stood in front of Star, glaring daggers at the reptilian monster, "And you attacking and trying to kill Star, the most important person in my life, was a big mistake on your end, Coffee," Toffee growled and Marco chuckled, "What's the matter? You're the one who started this little game, and now you're telling me you don't want to play because I keep mocking your name?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to play a game,"

"I did, and what's a little game without a few extra players?" snapping his fingers, two Hellhounds stood beside the undead teens. Star looked down at the two demonic hounds and frowned as Marco looked down, "Go retrieve them," the Hellhounds growled before turning and running up the stairs.

"Marco?" Marco hummed, glaring at Toffee, "How are they-"

"One of them is going to get your parents…don't worry, they're not in any danger. And the other one is going to get the guest of honor…I can't say the same for their safety," Star frowned and Marco looked over his shoulder and slightly smiled, "Don't worry Star, your parents aren't in any type of danger. Like I said, I hate when people attack my family and people I see as such. You're my mate, so you're obviously family and even though they wanted to kill me when we first got here, they're still your parents and technically my in-laws…and they have been nicer lately," the sound of a hound growling caught their attention and they looked up to see one of the two Hellhounds walking down the stairs with Star's parents following close behind, "Your majesties, sorry to wake you at this ungodly hour, but we have an unwanted visitor,"

The two rulers looked down and glared at Toffee, "Toffee," Moon spat with venom crossing her lips, "And why hasn't the alarm been raised? Where is Milo?"

"Calm down, mom," Star narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Everything will be answered soon." Before her parents could respond, the sound of someone shouting in pain could be heard and they looked up to see the second Hellhound dragging Odin down the stairs by the leg.

Running over to Toffee, the Hellhound released Odin and ran back to the four, "Your majesties!" Odin hissed in pain and looked up, holding his bleeding ankle, "Those vial creatures attacked me for-"

"Odin was talking with Toffee in the Forest of Certain Death earlier," Star narrowed her eyes, "Marco had sent a bat out earlier and it had returned and told us who Toffee was talking to. Odin had arranged it to where he traded shifts with Milo so Toffee could sneak into the castle without raising the alarm," the rulers stared at the guard with narrowed eyes, "He had talked to Toffee and-"

"You're lying you little bit-" before Odin could finish, he gasped and froze in place.

 **Sorry for a cliffhanger. I've got a few more chapters planned and then I'll be working on a third installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star's Keyblade4114: Right. Yeah, his ass is grass.**

 **Bedrock Armor: One of those scenarios is correct. Keep reading to find out which one.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The Butterfly family and Toffee looked at the red hoodie wearing Vampire as Marco narrowed his glowing red eyes and hissed through his clenched fangs, "You fucking bastard! You dare accuse her of lying! You dare call her a bitch!" Star's eyes widened, "I'm going to enjoy drinking your goddamn blood you worthless bas-"

"Marco!" his eyes widened before he looked at Star and Star looked at him with a stern look crossing her face, "You promised me you wouldn't go after a Mewman…but…Odin allowed Toffee to sneak into the castle, he was going to have us eliminated…how about we deal with him together?" the two Vampires looked at the frozen guard and Star licked her lips, "One glass of blood didn't really fill me tonight and he was warned several times to never do something like this again,"

"Now Star, threatening murder is something a Queen in-training does," the two Vampires looked up at the ruler of Mewni and Moon crossed her arms and glared at the frozen guard with a venomous look behind her eyes, "However, you are right. Odin was warned to leave you two alone and now not only did he disobey your father and me, but he allowed a dangerous monster into the castle," she looked at Toffee and narrowed her eyes, "Toffee, you are aware of what's to come, correct?"

"Heh, Queen Moon, if you had it in you to kill me you would've done so all those years ago," Toffee laughed and Star looked at her mother, a confused look crossing her face, "But I can see that you have an execution to attend to, so I will just be on my merry way and-" before he could finish, Marco snapped his fingers and the two Hellhounds lunged towards the reptilian monster.

Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "And I'm supposed to be terrified? These flea-bitten mutts are only keeping me from moving forward. I can simply turn and walk out of the castle unharmed and-" Star snapped her fingers and Toffee looked back to see two more Hellhounds standing behind him, "Hmm…and you are only prolonging the inevitable. It has been a while, but I can use the-"

"Toffee!" he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Moon holding out the wand, it glowing an eerie green as she narrowed her eyes, "You know what happens next, don't you?" Toffee growled as Moon continued to glare at him, "Star, Marco, why don't you two enjoy a little late-night snack. Have your hounds from Hades keep Toffee in place and I will take care of him as soon as you two finish,"

"What's going on here?" the four looked up and saw Lilacia, Jessica, Melissa, Penelope and Christina standing up the top of the stairs. They looked down at the guard and the monster and Lilacia looked back at the four, "Did we miss something?"

"No…the show is about to begin," Marco looked back and glared at the guard and bared his fangs, "This bastard…Odin…he had the bright idea to allow that monster Toffee to enter the castle in order to kill Star and I…but unfortunately for them, I sent one of my familiars out to spy on them and he had told me what he saw. He then got the bright idea to try and call Star a lying bitch,"

The foyer fell silent for a few moments before Star licked her lips and looked at Odin, "Marco and I are about to enjoy a little snack. If any of you have a weak stomach, go back up to my room now…it's going to get ugly," the two Vampires looked back up and saw the princesses remained still before looking down and ran towards Odin.

Everyone watched in horror as the guard struggled to let out silent screams as the sound of flesh and muscle tearing filled the air. The princesses watched on in horror as Star and Marco began devouring Odin without remorse. Moon and River frowned as they watched the two kill the guard before Moon looked back at Toffee, "Your time is nearly up, Toffee…I should've finished you on that fateful day, but I hesitated and I took your finger from you,"

Toffee took a step forward, only to be stepped by the four Hellhounds at his feet. He looked back up and gave a small smirk, "Queen Moon, do you honestly believe you can stop me? I've killed your mother all those years ago and, in a way, I killed you daughter as well and-"

"And Marco had saved her," Moon narrowed her eyes, "Marco had bit her, turning her and allowing her to live, you vial creature, but the same won't be said for you," the sound of bones snapping filled the air and everyone looked back at the Vampires to see them feasting on the now lifeless body of Odin, "Star, Marco, that's enough," the two looked up with red eyes and blood surrounding their mouths, "Odin is no more. All you're doing is eating the bones, and I believe your hounds from Hades are hungry and deserve a small treat for their services this evening," Star and Marco looked at the Hellhounds and their eyes flashed red before the four demonic hounds ran towards the corpse and began feasting on the bones of the fallen Mewman.

Toffee slowly looked up and Moon glared down at him with a stern look, "I won't hesitate this time, Toffee. I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea. To Blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" everyone watched in shock as a dark light speared towards Toffee, piercing his chest.

Everyone watched as the intruding monster fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest and a devilish smirk crossing his face, "I shall…return,"

Toffee fell to the floor with a heavy thud as Star and Marco raced up the stairs to catch a dizzy Moon, "Mom!" Star caught her mother and frowned as she shook her head, "Mom? Mom are you okay?"

Moon moaned as she stood up and held her head, "I'm fine, dear…just a little lightheaded," she looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Thank you for protecting my daughter, dear boy,"

"I…I…no problem, your majesty…but Star is strong on her own…I just…I wasn't going to let that moron insult her like-"

"Yes, of course," Moon straightened herself up and began walking away, holding her right arm in slight pain, "Well…we should retire for the evening. We'll see you two tomorrow," River looked at his wife in confusion before following her up the stairs, leaving the two on the landing in a confused daze.

The two rulers walked past the other princesses and the princesses looked down and Jessica shook her head, "You two have a strange relationship…goodnight," the two slowly nodded as Jessica, Lilacia, Penelope, Melissa and Christina turned and retreated down the corridor.

Star and Marco looked down the stairs to the foyer and glared at the lifeless corpse of the reptilian monster for several moments. Marco looked back at Star and frowned, "Hey…Estrella?" Star looked up in confusion, "That uh…that spells that your mom used…do you know-"

"I never heard of it…and it looked like it took a lot out of my mom," Star frowned and looked up the stairs, "I…I'll let my mom sleep tonight and I'll get the wand back tomorrow before we go to bed," Marco hummed and nodded as Star looked down at the four Hellhounds, fighting over the remains of Odin, "I hope it was worth it, Odin. You should've taken my parents warning to heart." Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

Moon sat up on the bed, looking down at her corrupt arms and frowned, "No…I have to check with Rhombulus in the morning," she laid on her back and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 **I didn't want to kill Toffee off this quickly, but the third installment is going to explore Eclipsa and Star's and Marco's relationship to the MHC. I've got one more chapter planned for this one and then I'll start on the third part of the series. As always enjoy everyone an please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest: I'm glad you like it. I could see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter. And it's probably going to be on the short side.**

Marco stared up at the night sky, a troubling look crossing his face, "Marco?" he looked over his shoulder and saw Star walking up behind him, a concerning look crossing her face, "We should be celebrating. Toffee is dead, Odin is-"

"Star…I broke the one promise I made to you…I swore I wouldn't kill a Mewman and-"

"Marco, he was a threat," Star placed a hand on his shoulder and slightly smiled, "If we hadn't had killed him, Odin would've found another way to try and kill us. We did what we had to do in order to survive…and you only froze him in place because he was going to insult me…even though I could've handled it myself,"

"Heh…I don't doubt it," Star slightly frowned as she took him by the hand and began leading him away from the window, "Estrella? What are you do-"

"Just follow me, Marco," Star looked back and continued to pull him towards the bed.

The two undead teenagers landed on the bed, Star's arms wrapped around Marco's neck as she pressed her lips against his and moved on top of him. Star sat up and smiled, revealing her fangs and Marco gave a small smirk in return, "Estrella? What are you doing, honey?

"Well I'm going to try and help my husband forget about the little dilemma we've caused, and what better way than having a little fun while my parents are sleeping?" she leaned down and kissed him again as she began unzipping her dress.

Star had her back pinned to the wall and she panted as she felt Marco cock move in and out of her pussy. Star looked at her undead husband as she dug her nails into his back, "Fuck me, Marco. Let's give my parents a Vampire grandbaby. Fuck me good and hard," Marco looked up and caressed Star's breasts and Star licked her lips, "Let's have a baby Marco…imagine how cute our little baby will be,"

"Star…we're still teenagers and-"

"I don't care, Marco…I want you to put a baby in me…fuck me harder!" she pressed her lips against his and Marco's eyes widened as he continued to move in and out of his pussy.

The two Vampires sat on the bed and panted as Star watched semen slowly drip out of her pussy. She smiled as she rubbed her flat stomach, "You…you may not be pregnant," Star looked up and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…I did some more reading…a Vampire can have a baby once every ten years and…I…I uh-"

"Marco…we're going to be alive for a thousand years," Star slightly smiled as she pulled Marco onto the bed and wrapped an arm around his torso, "So what if I'm not pregnant right now? We have over nine hundred years to have kids and I was only…slightly joking about the whole baby thing…yes, I want to have a baby, but you're right, we're only teenagers who…let's be honest, we don't know how to care for a child and we're still trying to get used to the Vampiric lifestyle," Marco sighed and kissed the side of her head.

Moon paced the room while River slept. Looking down at her arms, she took a deep breath and tightly closed her eyes, "Calm yourself, Moon…you are getting worked up over nothing…when I visit Rhombulus tomorrow, he will show me that Eclipsa is still in her crystalized prison and all will be fine," she looked out the window and a deep frown painted across her lips.

 **Like I said, it was going to be short…I'm going to be start on the third part soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
